


seven

by allymaine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Peraltiago, Romance, amy was sad and then she was happier than ever, and it's really cute, drunk!amy, jake is the best, seven drinks amy, there's a couple die hard references on the end, they have a cat called Nakatomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymaine/pseuds/allymaine
Summary: Seven drinks - that's all it took to make Amy brave enough to tell Jake she wanted to have a baby with him.





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired after people commented about my other Peraltiago fanfic (drunk!amy is a rockstar) and asked me to write about "seven drinks Amy". So here it is. I'm really sorry for any mistakes.

Jake was counting - no doubt he was. He _has_ to take care of his wife. So, after their 2 year anniversary party - in which the whole squad was invited - the couple went home after Amy finished her classic number of six drinks. She insisted that wanted to go after - _crying_ \- claiming she missed their cat.  
  
Of course she did.  
  
When they got home, Jake kissed her forehead softly and went to the suite to take a shower. Amy didn't want to go now, so she set on the couch holding _Nakatomi_ \- yes, Jake named their cat - waiting for her turn to clean up herself.  
  
"You know, _Tommy_ , mama is sad. Mama wants to have a baby. I don't know if your papa does too. We never really talked about it." She was petting him slowly, whispering her little secret so Jake coudn't hear it. In response, Tommy purred, lifting his little head for more cuddle.  
  
"What if he doesn't want it? What if I screw up? I love him so much..." Tears streamed down her face and the cat started to meow loudly. "Shhh. I get it. You know what, baby? Mama just needs another drink."  
  
She kissed him and stood up, heading to the kitchen. Amy coudn't remember the last time she had more than 6 drinks in one night, so she wasn't sure of what she could expect. Maybe _seven drinks Amy_ was just sleepy. She hopped so, because she could go straight to bed and don't think about little Jakes and Amys running around their house.  
  
As soon as she found a bottle of wine, she oppened it and got back to the living roon with 2 glasses full of the purple liquid.  
  
Tommy was sleeping again, so she took a sip appreciating of her non-human son right next to her.  
  
"Babe? I'm done here. Are you still awake?" Jake screamed from their bedroom. "Are you gonna take a shower too?"  
  
Normally, they would just do it together, but not today - they were too drunk for that.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute. Come here, babe, I wanna talk to you."  
  
Ten seconds later, Jake showed up in pajamas, wet hair and shoeless.  
  
"What happened? Wait... Are you still drinking?"  
  
"I'm just thinking... Can you sit here? Yes, I am drinking a little bit of wine. I took a glass for you too, babe."   
  
"You know I can't refuse a good wine. It's Holt falt, I guess. He taught me about that _fancy_ stuff!" He said laughing, sitting next to Amy, taking a sip of the drink and taking her hand. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Jake, I've been thinking about this for a while, but I didn't know how to bring that up..." She started.  
  
"Oh no, _what did I do_? Are you leaving me? Amy, I-"  
  
"No, Jake. What? No. _Shush_! Let me talk. I love you, dork. I wanna talk about having a baby. I want to have a baby with you, Jake."  
  
"Oh, good, I thought you were... What? _Oh._ Wow. I didn't expect that." His face has confused. He put his bowl on the table.  
  
So _this_ is seven drinks Amy.

Seven drinks Amy is bold enough to tell Jake she wanted to start a family with him.  
  
A _human_ family. Of course Nakatomi was already their cat son. Duh.   
  
"I know what you're gonna say, it's too soon, I know, but I feel like I'm ready and I _really_ want to build a family with you because-"  
  
"Amy. Ames. _Shush_."      

Jake put his finger on the top of her lips, softly, and then leaned to kiss her, slowly, tasting the rest of wine on her lips. The kiss lasted longer than he expected. Their foreheads were still together, eyes on eyes. Jake tucked her hair behind her ears, still holding her close. His breathing was calm, slow. He wasn't afraid, or nervous.  
  
He was actually smiling.  
  
"Amy Santiago, I love you. You know I do more than anything in the whole world. You were wrong. I would love to have a baby with you. Or babies. But let's not rush anything. Unless we get lucky and end up having twins like Terry. They are _so_ cute!"  
  
Seeing she was speechless, he kept talking: "You made me a better man. And I may be a _little_   _bit_ drunk, but I know this: I wanna try. So let's fucking do this, babe."  
  
Amy started crying again, but these were tears of joy. She smiled - a _big, bright, beautiful_ smile - and hugged him tight.  
  
"I love you so much. You have no idea."  
  
"I love you, Ames. So damn much. Also, we should bring that up tomorrow. I know we are going to remember this because we are so good at being drunk and remember stuff, but yeah." He smiled, kissing her again. "Want me to clean you up? I would _love_ to take a bath with you."  
  
Amy smiled again - she coudn't stop -, standind up and taking his hand.  
  
"Promise you won't sleep on the tub again?"  
  
"I can't promise you _that_ because this is actually a hard thing. But... I can promise you that the baby is gonna have a kickass name. Like _John_. Or _Holly_ , if it's a girl."  
  
"We'll see about that, _McClane_." She said smiling, slowly taking off her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me love and feedback bc I really appreciate that. Love you guys x


End file.
